


Restful

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Thomas gets the flu. His Sides take care of their love and host.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/The Sides
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Restful

**Author's Note:**

> For Zed

Thomas grumbled after he finishing his last round of sneezes. He took his Tamiflu as prescribed and laid back down on his couch.

"Thomas." Logan sat down, his back to the couch as he sat in front of it. One of Thomas' hands made its way into Logan's hair, idly playing with the strands. "Thomas, you need to stay hydrated."

"I don't want more Gatorade."

"Thomas!" they heard from the kitchen, Patton happily stirring the soup that he had started quite a bit ago (two episodes of Parks and Rec ago?). "Soup's almost ready."

"I'm not even hungry," Thomas muttered under his breath.

"Right, because your stomach isn't hurting and your headache isn't there at all." Janus, whose lap was currently acting as Thomas' pillow, pressed a gentle kiss to the bridge of Thomas' nose. "You need to eat, dearest."

"Janus is right. Your glucose levels are already dipping down, Thomas, which could worsen your infection." Logan sighed as Thomas smoothed down Logan's hair and just rested his palm on top of Logan's head.

"But I don't want to eat," Thomas groused ("whined" would be more appropriate), trying to ignore the pain in his stomach. Eating was too much, too tiring right now.

Thomas could hear Virgil in the kitchen, cleaning up after Patton as Patton cried out that the soup was finished. Thomas could hear broth being poured into a receptacle, the splash of liquid against ceramic making him think of his mother.

"Go on, dearest," Janus crooned, helping Thomas sit up. Logan followed, sitting next to Thomas and effectively trapping the man in between himself and Janus.

Patton came with a warm smile and a hot bowl of soup.

"Just be careful, kiddo. It's fresh off the stove." Thomas nodded, leaning his head back enough that Patton could peck a small kiss on Thomas' lips. With that, Patton was just a bit brighter, almost bouncing back to the kitchen to clean.

"Ugh..."

"It's not that bad, Thomas." Logan took the spoon, gently scooping up some broth and a little noodle. Janus rubbed Thomas' arm with his thumb. "It's nutritious, made here by our Patton, and it will rest easy on your stomach."

Thomas groaned, blowing on the spoon and warily inhaling to get the scent of it. What was that?

"Garlic and onion, mainly," Virgil explained, almost yelling from the kitchen. "I can only imagine that your sense of smell has been obliterated by your flu so you can't tell."

"Oh, thanks." Thomas drank the broth on the spoon. The taste was a bit bland, but Virgil had a good point.

Janus pressed a kiss to Thomas' cheekbone and his jaw, rubbing Thomas' arm a bit more firmly. Thomas could feel the love radiating off of him, though he'd never said it out loud (and likely never would).

"Are you nauseous, Thomas?" Logan stirred the soup a bit again, waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm good." Thomas obediently opened his mouth again, trying not to laugh at how Logan gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He gave Thomas the spoon, waiting until his host swallowed.

"I was worried. I'm glad you didn't have to stay at the hospital, as that indicates that you can recover from your illness with little intervention, but you have been so tired."

"Your dreams haven't been too active," Virgil chimed, "and Remus hasn't had to temper any nightmares. Roman's been keeping your mind pretty peaceful." Virgil sat on the ottoman.

Thomas shrugged, ready for more soup.

"I think that Roman and Remus might be trying to use... Logan, what's that when your emotions have the biological response?"

"What do- Do you mean 'bioregulation'?"

"What do you mean, Patton?" Janus gestured to the empty spot next to him on the sofa. Patton sat down, laying his head on Janus' shoulder.

"When your body affects your emotions. Is that it, the bioregulation?"

"Yes," Logan affirmed, still feeding Thomas as he continued, "it's proven very effective. Because the human body is an organism composed of so many systems, it's ludicrous to think they're not interconnected in one way or another."

"So, is this like when Thomas panics and we have to do deep breathing?"

"Precisely, Virgil." Logan nodded to Virgil, smiling. "Perhaps Thomas' illness has been affecting his thought patterns during sleep, leaving Roman and Remus with more work than they would regularly handle."

"Holy shit, everybody!" Remus' voice muted the television. Roman appeared first, his coat and undershirt shredded. The Prince panted, holding up a finger to give him a moment's rest.

"Where's Ree?" Thomas could feel his eyes get watery, but he pretended that was the pain from the heat of the soup.

"Just... hah... getting the last."

"Of what?"

Remus appeared, naked except for his undershirt, and let out a tired laugh.

"Fever dreams! Awful things..." Remus pulled Roman to the floor where they could sit on the floor by Virgil and Patton's feet.

"Patton's right." Janus looked to the television and unmuted the sound, smiling as Patton sighed and Thomas continued to eat, idly stroking the twins' hair.

When the episode was over, Thomas, Roman, and Remus were bordering on sleep. The other Sides managed to get the three to Thomas' bed, the two forms of Creativity huddling close to Thomas.

Thomas could feel the protectiveness they had for him, Roman kissing the back of his neck and keeping his nose pressed there as he fell asleep.

"Good night, Sleeping Beauty," Remus said, bringing one of Roman's hands to his lips. He scooted up high enough that Thomas could kiss the Duke as well.

"What was that for, your Majesty?"

"You're all so good to me."

"Of course," Remus chided, kissing Thomas heatedly enough that a fever wouldn't be the only thing making him hot. With Thomas panting and already breathless from the flu, Remus pulled away and yawned. "We love you, dipshit."

"Love you, too, Ree."

Thomas didn't dream that night, but it was one of the most restful nights that he had had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas + the Sides = my aesthetic


End file.
